Gravitation
by Kunaigirl
Summary: What was running through Gwendolyn's mind when she rushed out after Oswald? I know! The song Gravitation!


-1Hey everyone this is my first fanfic made for Odin sphere, I myself, have just slain the dragon Leventhian and Saved Oswald. Great isn't it!

Whatever, my favorite pairing is Oswald x Gwendolyn.

Situated when Oswald still didn't return from his mission.

I certainly swear that I do not owe Odin sphere nor the song Gravitation.

Gravitation.

**How many times do I pray to the distant flickering star  
The story pulled together by a wandering gravitation pulse**

**How long from the beginning, none can know the end  
No deception, no illusion, the flow that cannot be defied**

Gwendolyn was staring at the stars, wondering why she had been thinking about Oswald. She didn't feel anything for him…right? It was just her father's curse wasn't it? Then why was she still thinking about his beautiful features? 'Where is he?' she thought nervously.

**(Dark) A demon abiding in the darkness  
(Light) in order not to be easily swallowed  
(Longing for a Hero) I stay awake**

She felt as if her uncertainty was swallowing her, drowning her in her fears where demons were that wanted to live of her fears, torturing her forever. 'Where is he?' she thought, getting more worried every minute. She looked back at the stars, who were twinkling very brightly. 'Where is my hero, who is able to rescue me from my worries? Who can defend me against the demons of the darkness?'

**If god tells, in a dream of old struggle is an integral part  
Even if this body it torn to pieces Looking for  
The beat that moves the flower in my heart that everyone can't stop  
It is destiny that we meet  
**

'Why Oswald;' she thought suddenly. 'Why did destiny seek Oswald as my husband? Is their a certain reason? Is it all fate that I have always been searching for my father's love and instead getting Oswald's?' Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about her father. She quickly wiped them away, knowing that warriors don't cry. 'Was it destiny?'

**I've forgotten how to smile, since when did I wallow in sorrow?  
A boring eternity, never going to change for the better by just waiting  
**

The days went on and nothing was heard from Oswald, nor the battle he was in. It seemed that even Gwendolyn, his princess, his love, was suffering. She never smiled. Even in her old life she barely smiled, but she did to her servants, but now, it seemed like she had forgotten how to. Not even a fake smile painted her lovely face. Only sorrow was readable on it. 'If this is how my life is going to be like, waiting for one that may never return, it's going to be boring.' she thought as she sat in a chair with a book on her lap. She had been pretending to be reading to keep her maids from worrying. 'Is the situation going to change if I just wait?' She took a decision.

**(Deep) The forest within my heart  
(Pride) While my heart rate goes up  
(shaking (my) body) saying "Well, you have to go"**

She sneaked out of her bedroom, making sure no one saw her leave. As she arrived in the forest, she put on her armor. She looked at her spear. 'Maybe it's going to get messy again..' she thought. Then she looked up at the castle. 'But if I stay here, nothing will change, and I may never see him again without figuring out if this is all due to the spell or not.' She checked her armor a last time, hiding her dress in the hole of a tree. 'I have to go!'

**Despite being in sorrow I spew nothing but bravado  
The proof that I want to meet you one day  
An imagination, an icon, that alone won't be enough so don't stop  
To be attracted is agape**

As she ran through the forest she passed an old lady. Who recognised her right away so Gwendolyn stopped. "What are you doing?" the woman asked terrified. "You should wait for Oswald to return!" Gwendolyn shook her head. "I must find him! I do not know when he's going to return." "Worried are you? About my Lord?" she asked. "…" 'I just want to meet him once again.' she thought. "Are you in so much sorrow that you do rash things?" the woman asked her. "I am." she answered without thinking it through. "Oswald will not like it, you should stay home, watch at his picture or something, but" "An image is not enough!" Gwendolyn spat out. The woman stared at her. "I'm surprised myself, why am I so attracted to him?" "Well, he isn't ugly." "Why do I pretend to be brave by going after him?" Gwendolyn thought out loud, not hearing the comment of the woman. "Love." the woman sighed. Gwendolyn's look intensified. "I'm going." she said and took off. 'Younglings.' the woman thought.

**If you make is sharp, I can hear your voice  
To the end of this world, together with you**

Getting a little nap, Gwendolyn heard his voice in her head. "You are not an object and you will not be treated as such." She blushed. 'Not an object? My father has always treated me like I am nothing more but a tool, not worthy of any affection.' She positioned her a bit better on her sleeping bag. 'Why do I feel like I can get to the end of the world, when I'm together with you?'

**(gravitation) Embracing  
(transmigration) Repeating**

As she slept she felt his embrace, she held him tight and felt him do the same. Even though they were close together, she still pushed herself closer to him. Her eyes shot open at a sound. 'A rabbit.' she thought. Her warrior senses had once again awakened her. 'Why gets that one dream repeated?' she thought miserable already missing the warmth of a non-existent Oswald.

**If god tells, in a dream of old struggle is an integral part  
Even if this body it torn to pieces Looking for  
The beat that moves the flower in my heart that everyone can't stop  
It is destiny that we meet  
**

The first monsters appeared on her path, she struggled through it, killing them all and then taking their strength as her own weapon. Her clothes got scattered, she got some scrapes along her legs and arms and her hair was tangled. 'I will meet you again if it's destiny's wanting.' she thought, her eyes full of decision, her heart longing to see him again.

**Despite being in sorrow I spew nothing but bravado  
**

The closer she thought she got to him, the harder her heart beat and how faster she wanted to be with him. Her intense bravery scaring all her opponents and even the gods got impressed by her. Even though she was fighting in vain to get to him, she did not surrender to anyone! 'I want to see him!'

**The proof that I want to meet you one day  
**

Finally, she had found him! But he was in a bad condition. She got to the last dragon and even though he was a baby, he was really powerful, she couldn't kill him that fast as she had killed the other bosses. She went through a lot of trouble but at least she had seen Oswald. 'I thought I just wanted to see him, but now my heart is pushing me to save him.' Finally she killed the dragon and ran over to Oswald, the one she loved. As she sat by him and took a look at his wounds, who looked rather nasty, Onyx appeared. What he had told her hurt her. Why in heaven's name would she leave the one she had fought for at the moment she was with him?! She refused being his bride, or better said, his tool, his lust object. She bent down again after the king had left and started moving him to the old castle.

**An imagination, an icon, that alone won't be enough so don't stop  
**

Finally she had arrived. The servants had put him in their bed and were attending to his wounds. After getting a health check herself she went to sit next to him. Her Lord, her lover, why had he gone so far for her? She couldn't get it and let it go. She took his hand and kissed it. "Please get well." she mumbled, her tears falling on his hand.

**To be attracted is agape**

Hey I hope you all liked it, this is where the story for me ended, so I can't wait to see what happens next! I guess I'm a bit stuck because of the food thingy there but I'll figure it out!

R&R please!


End file.
